


Lance McClain Oneshots

by Remember_to_write



Series: Voltron Oneshot Books [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: All fics were originally posted on my tumblr (Memento-Scribet.tumblr.com)Each fic will have the prompt in a note (if there was a prompt).(Feel free to comment a prompt or send it to my tumblr ^.^)





	1. Far Longer Than Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hiya! I love Voltron and I love you, so requesting from you for Voltron is like a big gift wrapped and presented on Christmas day! So I’d like to request sort of an angsty imagine for Mr. Lance where he’s trying to remember his girlfriend (the reader) from Earth’s voice but just can’t remember it or her laugh and he’s kinda worried that he’ll forget about her if he doesn’t return to Earth anytime soon and wonders how she was reacting to his disappearance. Thanks in advance! <3 by anon

Lance was lying in his bunk after a long day of training. He was doing what he usually did to fall asleep. Pretend. Pretend he was at home in his bed. Pretending he was back at the garrison. Pretending he was with his girlfriend that one time when they went stargazing and fell asleep in a field next to her house. It had been so warm that night. Or had it been cold? The edges of the scene were blurry after having looked back on it so many times. He remembered the jokes he used to tell her, not so much the words as the reactions they elicited. She would smile, sometimes even blush, and she would laugh-

What did it sound like again? Why can’t I remember? It was such a cute laugh, too. And she was very self-conscious of it at first. She had told him that on their first date. Wait, what did her voice sound like?

Lance tried to calm his breathing as he realized he couldn’t remember her voice or her laugh. What if I forget her smile, too? Or the color of her hair? The way her eyes sparkle when she is excited-

He quickly got up and left his room. Trying to escape the panic that was rising. What if I forget her? What if she forgets me? That question brought on a whole new wave of panic. She doesn’t even know why I left or where I am or-

“Lance? Are you okay?” Shiro asked. The sudden appearance of the black paladin made Lance jump.

“Yeah, I can’t sleep I guess.” Lance admitted

“You looked pretty worried about something, do you want to talk about it?” Shiro asked as he leaned against the wall.

Lance sighed and let himself slide down the wall and sit on the floor. “I am having trouble remembering my girlfriend. I cannot remember her laugh or the way she talked and I am worried that I will forget her all together if we don’t go back soon. Not to mention how worried she must be. We left without a word and we have been gone for months. I don’t even want to think about what she and my family think.”

They sat in silence for several moments. “We’ll make it back, Lance. Don’t worry. We’ll make sure to get back to our friends, family, and those most special to us.” Shiro reassured him. “Until then, we have to work hard, which involves training. You need to try and sleep so that you can give this your all.”

Lance nodded and got up. “Thanks, Shiro.” He walked back down the hall to where his room was. He laid down and fell asleep and dreamt of a beautiful girl and her beautiful voice.


	2. Sugar and Spice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What about Lance being introduce to the reader and automatically being smitten and flirting with her and she’s interested too. Her flirting is much less subtle and Lance is left speechless and she ends by kissing him and saying something like, we’ll work on your vocal skills during our date. Meanwhile, space-dad shiro comes up behind him and pats him on the shoulder like “nice going Casanova” and Lance blacksout? (Maybe something less dramatic than blacking out. I’m not super creative) by @hellomgann1296

“Hey, Hunk, you see that cute girl over there.” Lance nodded slightly over to the person in question. Hunk turned to scan the room until he thought he spotted the girl in question.

“Well, Jesus. Why don’t you hold up a neon sign.” Lance grumbled quietly.

“Yeah, sorry, Hunk, but that wasn’t the most subtle thing I have ever seen.” Shiro said as he settled into the seat next to Hunk.

“Do you think the noticed?” Lance asked, his head in his hands.

Keith looked over to the girl. “She totally noticed.”

“Fuck.” Lance whispered.

“Well, now you gotta go talk to her.” Shiro encouraged.

“Yeah, dude, she caught you staring. You gotta back it up.” Hunk said.

Lance sighed and got up. He thought about what he should say on the way there.

“Hey there, got any sugar I could use? Figured you’d have some cus you’re lookin pretty sweet.” Lance said, leaning on the table and giving her his best smirk. The h/c girl smiled for a moment before saying "Sorry, I only have chili powder. I doubt you’d need that though you’re pretty spicy on your own.” Lance froze and blushed hard. Y/N wrote her name and number on a napkin before standing up and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“We’ll work on your lines later.” She said with a laugh as she walked away.

“Dude, dude, it worked. Whatever you said worked!” Hunk said running over and grabbing Lance by the shoulders. “Lance? Hello?”

“Nice, going there, Romeo.” Shiro said, clapping a hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“Is he okay?” Keith said with a raised eyebrow.

Lance didn’t hear any of this as he was still trying process the fact that his line actually worked.

“Well, we cannot just let him stand here.” Keith reasoned.

“I’ve got him. Come here, buddy.” Hunk said as he hefted Lance over his shoulder.

“Okay, Keith, you go get the car and I’ll hold the door and help Hunk if he needs me to.” Shiro ordered. In the excitement, the men had somehow managed to forget that Pidge was still sitting at their table. She sighed as she gathered her things and got up. “Boys are so stupid.”


	3. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Im sorry if this is late, but can I request Lance imagine with a small and shy reader? I’m not sure if this makes sense, or if this is too vague…Thank you so much by anon + Can you please do a Lance scenario/one shot? Maybe where the reader is jealous because Lance won’t notice her and is flirting with other girls? Maybe have some Blue and reader bonding moments? Thanks so much love! :) by anon

Y/N understood that it was easy to overlook her. She was short and quiet and if she was being honest with herself, she wasn’t all that spectacular. Still, it did kind of hurt when people forgot about her or when the people she so desperately wanted to notice her just walked passed without a glance.

She tried very hard to smile and pretend to be amused at Lance’s antics as he tried to impress yet another uninterested girl. She shot him down and he pouted as the team laughed.

“I just don’t get it why no girls want to go out with me!” He complained loudly. Y/N frowned a bit and edged away from the group. No one noticed her walk out of the room, to her great relief. As soon as she left, the tears that she had been holding back threatened to rise up. She sighed and leaned against the wall for a moment. She tried very hard to calm the swirling thoughts in her head and the ache in her heart.

She continued walking until she got to the hangar. Even though she didn’t have a lion, she still found their presence to be soothing. She walked into the large room and sat down against the far wall.

She wasn’t sitting there for long before she saw the blue lion activate. Her eyes glowed and she turned to where Y/N was sitting. She leaned down and rested her head on the ground like she did when her paladin needed to enter.

Y/N was slightly afraid of the lion’s sudden movements, but nevertheless she moved towards the lion’s mouth. She didn’t open her mouth like she usually did. Instead, Y/N felt a soft purr echo through her head. Y/N thought about the pain she felt in her heart and her tears began to flow. The purr came again, louder, but just as gentle as before. Y/N smiled through her tears and put a hand on Blue’s face. The lion responded with what sounded like a sigh. Y/N laughed and wiped her face.

“Hey, Y/N, what are you and Blue doing?” Lance’s voice echoed through the room. He had entered to see the girl touching his lion and had heard Blue’s soft purr.

“Oh, nothing. She just moved and it seems like she wanted to be petted.” Y/N said quietly as she turned to face him. “What are you doing here?”

“I noticed you had left and decided to come check on you. Are you okay? You look like you’ve been crying.” Lance said as he raised a hand to touch her face.

“It’s nothing. Just a little homesick, I guess.” Y/N lied as she stepped back and wiped the remaining moisture from her face.

“I get that. Sometimes it feels like I have been gone forever, but having friends like you helps.” Lance said as he put a reassuring hand on Y/N’s shoulder.

Y/N gave watch she hoped was a genuine smile before shrugging off his hand. “I think I am going to go to my room for a while. Just kinda want to be alone for a bit, you know?”

Lance nodded before leaning in and hugging her tight. “If you need to talk about it: I’m willing to listen, okay?” He said before letting her go.

Y/N’s face was pink and she avoided looking him in the eyes. “Thank you.” She said as she ran out the room.

Lance watched her leave. He heard Blue make a disappointed noise. “I know, but I can’t talk to her yet. What if she says no?”

Blue made another grumbling noise and Lance smiled. “Yeah, you’re right, girl. I should just ask her.” He said as he ran out of the room. Blue sighed happily and moved back to her original position. She loved making her paladin happy.


End file.
